russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New UNTV Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2008)
Monday-Friday :4 am - Start Your Day, the Christian Way! (Bro. Roland Ocampo and Bro. Gerry Cabañero) :4:45 am - Good Morning Kuya! (Kuya Daniel Razon, with Aida Gonzales, Lyn Perez, Allan Encarnacion, Rene Jose, Niña Taduran, Tony Arevalo, Janice Gotardo, Rodel Flordeliz, Ryan Ramos, Rey Pacheco, Dick Sinchongco, Krist Melecio, Chris "Porky" dela Cruz, Eloisa "Lola Selah" Cruz Canlas, Bryan "Wonder Boy" Evangelista, Carls Teng, Lea Ylagan, Jun Soriao, Roberto Packing, Nick the Barber, Ponce dela Paz, Minyong, Manny Pangyaw, Mr. Bin and Sally "Datgirl" Piamonte) (LIVE) (with Hataw Balita (Kuya Daniel Razon and Aida Gonzales, with segment anchors Niña Taduran, Lea Ylagan and Ryan Ramos), 7 am to 8 am) :9 am - Bitag Live (Ben Tulfo) (LIVE) :10:30 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :11:30 am - D'X-Man :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :3 pm - Truth in Focus (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :4 pm - KNC Show (Eric Cabobos and Roselle Aquino, with Cedie Caisip, Joshua Dapun, Anjene Manalang, JR Melecio, Maysie Mirani, JP Ramirez and Mikee Samson) :4:30 pm - Kaagapay (Annie Rentoy, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo and Dr. Mandy Saguin) (LIVE) :5:30 pm - :Mon: Spotlight (Kuya Daniel Razon) :Tue: Alarma (Dave Tirao) :Wed: Bread n' Butter (Rodel Flordeliz, Lynley Teng and Kitt Meily) :Thurs: Checkpoint (Niña Taduran) :Fri: Istorya (UNTV News reporters) :6 pm - Ito Ang Balita (Jay Sonza and Niña Taduran) (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon: Bantay OFW (Martin Javier and Hannah Seneres) :Tue: Munting Pangarap (Kuya Daniel Razon) :Wed: Serbisyo Publiko (Annie Rentoy, Willie Espiritu and Oscar Cruz) :Thurs: Go, NGO! :Fri: Get It Straight (Jay Sonza and Willie Espiritu) :8 pm - Make My Day (Larry Henares) :8:10 pm - Mapalad ang Bumabasa :8:25 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :9 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Ang Dating Daan: By Demand (Bro. Eli Soriano) (until 12 mn) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :with Hataw Balita News Update from 12 nn-12:05 pm, 3:55-4 pm and 10-10:05 pm :Saturday :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :5 am - Kami Naman (Bentot, Jr., Ryan Ramos, Ehlite Tan, Dr. Mandy Saguin, Rudy Cacer, Brenda Fox, Natasha Ledesma and Mr. Bin. Also starring: Amor Tadas, Paul Chuapoco, Marlon See, Aaron Agbuya, Adjes Carreon, Margaux Songco, Hershey Pie del Mundo, Jowee Ann Marquez, Lorenz Hernandez and Papay Raymond Cranarlo) (LIVE) :7 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :11 am - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :6 pm - Showbiz Overload: Chika to the Max (Pete Ampoloquino Jr., Peter Ledesma and Natasha Ledesma, with Benny Andaya) (LIVE) :7 pm - Pangarap ng Puso (Wens Lazaro) :8 pm - Believer TV (Eric Cabobos) :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :Sunday :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :5 am - Kami Naman (Bentot, Jr., Ryan Ramos, Ehlite Tan, Dr. Mandy Saguin, Rudy Cacer, Brenda Fox, Natasha Ledesma and Mr. Bin. Also starring: Amor Tadas, Paul Chuapoco, Marlon See, Aaron Agbuya, Adjes Carreon, Margaux Songco, Hershey Pie del Mundo, Jowee Ann Marquez, Lorenz Hernandez and Papay Raymond Cranarlo) (LIVE) :7 am - Doc on TV (Dr. Edwin Bien and Rhea Horrilleno) :8 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :10:30 am - Maestra Viajes (Geraldine "Gigi" Herrera) :11 am - BIHASA: Biblia Hamon Sa'yo (Ehlite Tan) :12 nn - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :4 pm - Sports 37 (Ryan Ramos) :5 pm - Barangay Hoopsters (Aimee Bernice Unson) :6 pm - Bread Tambayan (El Nairachi, Jowee Ann Marquez, Mikechell Soriano, May Ong, Rachel Aquino, Myka Cloma and Kenji Hasegawa) :7 pm - Katha (Lawrence, Jeff, Warly, Tita Anna, Madz, Kuya Mike and Adrian) :8 pm - Believer TV (Eric Cabobos) :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE) :1 am - D'X-Man :1:30 am to 4 am - Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) (LIVE)